DBGT: Mind Games
by JokuKakarot
Summary: Part one of three: Mind Games, Time of my Life, Destruction and Salvation. New troubles arise on Earth. What will Goku do this time still trapped in his childhood body? With the appearance of this new threat things only seem to grow darker as time passes.
1. Chapter 1

**DBGT: Mind Games**

By: Jodi Lynn Barrett

© 2004 Original Author of Dragon Ball GT: Akira Toriyama

Trunks had been forced to go shopping with his mother, Bulma. It was getting late and the sky began to get dark. The lights illuminated one by one around the large shopping center. This mall was Chi Chi's, Pan's, and his mother's favorite place to shop. It was very big and had every store imaginable woven into an intricate web of hallways.

Bulma was not even close to being finished shopping, when they ran into Gohan, who was on his way to the electronics store.

"Oh, hey Trunks." Gohan said.

"Hey, where are you headed to?" Trunks asked.

"The electronics store. Just gotta pick up a thing or two."

"Mind if I go with?" Trunks asked desperately.

Gohan could see the desperation in his eyes and agreed. "Sure, as a matter of fact I will probably need your help." Gohan lied.

"Well, I'll see ya at home mom." Trunks said waving goodbye to Bulma. When she was out of earshot Trunks said, "Thanks Gohan. I'm sure she would have had me out all night. Now I see why dad disappears when mom says she's going shopping. And she can't stand to shop alone for some strange reason. Do you know how many pairs of shoes she bought today?"

"Sounds like you had a rough day." Gohan said with a chuckle. Just as he finished his sentence, a young woman literally ran into him. She was moving so fast she nearly knocked Gohan over but

Gohan regained his balance. The woman on the other hand was not so lucky. She stumbled and tried to catch her self, but failed miserably and landed right on her face. The young woman was about five foot two with blackish brown hair and deep brown eyes that filled with pain when she hit the concrete. Gohan felt a little responsible for the fall and rushed over to help her up.

"Hey, are… Are you ok?" He said helping the girl up.

"Yeah thank you. I'm really sorry. I really have to go." The girl said hastily, and started to rush off again, but before she could get anywhere, there was an explosion of noise behind them.

A group of about four men were at a full run in Gohan's general direction. Judging by their appearance, the men looked to be fighters and they did not seem to be too happy.

The girl looked panicked and scrambled around the corner of the building. Gohan knew she was heading for a dead end and he and Trunks followed her.

"Hey what's going on? Why are they chasing you?" Gohan called after her.

She stopped at the dead end and turned to face Gohan who had been right behind her. She looked around Gohan and Trunks and saw the men had now stopped running. They saw her and they could see the dead end as well, so there was no reason to run, they had her cornered.

"Well, well missy looks like you have some friends. How unfortunate for them." One of the men said.

Clearly, this guy was not on the side of good. Gohan cracked his knuckles. "Well Trunks, it looks like we are out numbered."

Trunks nodded with a smile. "Yeah, this'll be fun. You take the two on the left, and I'll take the two on the right." Trunks said.

"Those poor fools, they don't know what they're getting into. Now men, lets show them." The same man said. He appeared to be the 'head of the pack' so to speak.

The men charged at Gohan and Trunks. The girl stood shocked behind them. Gohan and Trunks had all four men on the ground in no time. The lead man stood up rubbing his jaw.

"Who are you?" The man said sounding horrified.

Gohan smiled. "I'm Gohan, son of Goku, and I am a martial artist."

The man took a few steps back and said, "Don't think you've won. We'll be back." He said running off. The other men followed him.

Gohan turned to the girl, but before he could open his mouth, she interrupted.

"What do you want?"

"You're welcome." Gohan said.

"I didn't want to get anyone else involved. Especially you two." She said.

"Well that's what we do, we help… Wait you know us?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan son of Chi Chi and Goku, and Trunks son of Vegeta and Bulma. I know all about you two. And you shouldn't have gotten involved." She said crossing her arms.

"Gotten involved in what exactly?" Gohan asked.

"That doesn't concern you. Just get out of here before _he_ comes!" She said to the two Saiyans.

"Huh? He? Who's he?" Trunks asked.

"Urrgh! Just LEAVE!" She yelled running out of the dark alleyway into the lamp-lit street.

Gohan and Trunks stared after her with clearly baffled expressions on their faces. Both of them blinked twice in unison, then they just stared at each other blankly.

Trunks straitened out his black, long-sleeved shirt and looked back at the end street where the woman had gone. She had vanished into the darkness.

It was now completely dark out and the sky was sparkling with stars. It was a beautiful night and Trunks couldn't help but wonder how it could be so calm and clear.

"So… Should we go after her?" Trunks asked, but just then, his mother appeared around the corner.

"I should have known you two would be involved." Bulma sighed. "I heard the men yelling in pain and figured some poor unfortunate sole had been wronged and you two decided to come to their aid…" She said as if this kind of thing were a normal occurrence. "Come on you two, the stores are all closed now," She said disappointedly. "They close early on Sunday." She turned to face Gohan. "Do you have a ride home?"

"Actually no. I figured I'd just fly." He responded with a shrug.

"Not this late at night young man! It is too dark you might hit something! Come on, I'll take you home." Bulma demanded harshly.

"Really, I'm fine." He said with his eyes closed and waiving his hands in front of him in a refusing manor. He opened his eyes and looked at Bulma's hover car, which was full of shopping bags. "Besides, I don't think there is enough room." He declined. But to his and Trunks surprise Bulma erupted in a fit of rage.

"Nonsense! You'll ride with me! Do I make my self very clear? You're mother would not think of me as a responsible mother if I let you go home alone this late!" Bulma clenched her fists to add to the impression of her rage.

Both Gohan and Trunks had jumped when she started to yell. They had not seen that coming. Bulma was in a touchy mood, that much was clear, and it was very dangerous for anyone who was not in agreement with her to argue. So Gohan gave in and allowed her to drive him home.

It took about twenty minutes to get home, but the whole time the car remained silent. Gohan and Trunks were thinking about the woman they had met, the men they had fought, and what the woman had said.

Her voice rang through Gohan's head.

"_I didn't want to get anyone else involved. Especially you two."_

"_That doesn't concern you. Just get out of here before he comes!"_

_Who was 'he'? Why did she sound so afraid of him? _Gohan thought. _Darn, I should have followed her!_ He clenched his fists in anger at him self.

Trunks looked at Gohan. He wanted to ask, he wanted to know if there was something they could have done further to help. _Judging by the way those men were acting they knew the woman. So they would find her again. And when they did, what would they do? Kill her? What did she do to make them so angry? And how did she know who we were?_ He could tell Gohan was wondering the same thing.

Bulma looked in the rearview mirror at Gohan and Trunks. She could see they were both absorbed, deep in thought. She wanted to cheer them up, but decided it was better to let them alone. She looked back at the street, and just in time to see the light change to red. She brought the car to a sudden stop.

_Maybe I was a little too harsh on them…_She thought. _They're not Vegeta. It's not like they deserved to be yelled at. I just think that they…_The light turned green and she pressed the gas.

They pulled up to the all too familiar Capsule Corporations Building. They all quietly exited the hover car and Bulma pressed the button that made the vehicle disappear into a cloud of dust. When that dust cleared all that remained on the ground was a small capsule. Bulma picked it up and they headed for the building.

Goku was lying on the couch, in his childhood body, holding his stomach in pain, when Vegeta walked into the room. Vegeta glanced at Goku and huffed a sigh of disapproval.

"He's been like that for an hour now." Goten said hearing Vegeta's sigh.

"Humph! Goku, I hate to say it but your worst enemy is your stomach. The powers of Freeza and Buu pail in comparison to that organ of yours." Vegeta said with a tinge of hate in his voice as he walked passed the couch.

The room was nearly empty. It's only occupants were Goku, Vegeta and Goten. But on the other hand, the table was full of food. The sweet scents of a variety of foods filled the air, overwhelming the senses. Vegeta's mouth began to water. He had not realized how hungry he had been. A days worth of training had drained his energy. Then there was the factor that he was a full-blooded Saiyan that added onto the hunger. All Saiyans required a larger amount of food in order to generate the amount of energy they use. And when they run out of energy, they are like a car out of gas. Vegeta cringed for a second from the hunger pains. It's not that they hurt, so much as to annoy him.

Goku caught the quick break in Vegeta's stern face, and knew what that look meant. "You're one to talk. You're just as hungry as I am."

Anger boiled in side Vegeta. "Urrrrgh! That's imposable! No one can be _that_ hungry! You're a bottomless pit! Not even you're…"

The door opened and Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan entered the kitchen with Chi Chi.

"Ok, we can eat guys!" Chi Chi said with a smile. No sooner had Chi Chi finished her sentence than Goku was at the table.

Pan, Videl, and Bula entered the room and sat down at the table with Vegeta, Bulma, Chi Chi, Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan. They all began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark room with only one light in the center of the room that cast every thing in shadow, stood the group of men that attacked Gohan and Trunks. The leader of them knelt down to a huge man in a chair in front of him. The man's entire body was cast in shadow. Nothing but his silhouette could be seen.

"Dogen, where is Kina?" The loud voice of the man in the chair boomed.

The man in the light trembled in fear. His voice wavered as he spoke. "I'm sorry sir… We lost her… These two boys showed up and… They…"

"Spit it out!" The man in the chair yelled, as he grew impatient.

"They beat us pretty bad, sir." He said hastily.

"They did, did they? Well you know how I tolerate failure."

"No, please sir! I swear we will make it up to you! Just please don't."

A bolt of energy blazed passed the man identified as Dogen and hit one of his men square in the chest. Sending him flying backwards until his body crashed against the wall. His body left an impact crater where he had hit. The man was clearly dead. The remaining three men all began to whimper in fear.

"You have three more chances left Dogen. That means each time you fail, one of your men dies. Until you are the only one left to die. Is that understood?" The man's calm, but angry voice boomed.

"Ye… Yes M'Lord." Dogen's voice shook in fear.

"Good, now go! Leave my presence. You don't deserve to be here any longer."

The three men stood up quickly and rushed out the door. As they left, another man walked in. He had an amused smirk on his face as he watched the three men run in terror.

"Ha, ha, ha." He laughed. "Those fools! Why do you keep those miserable humans around? All they do is cause trouble. They are good for nothing but getting in the way." The man said. His voice was not as deep as the man in the shadows was.

"Niron, what do you have to report?" The big man asked.

The man entered the lighted part of the room. His skin was a pail green and his hair was dark emerald in color. It was long, and pulled back into a loose bun. On any other man, that hairstyle would look feminine, but on this man, it fit him well. His eyes were blood red and a deep scar etched its self across his face, from his left eyebrow descending downward diagonally towards his right ear, crossing his eye and nose. And another parallel to the first, but shorter in length on his left cheek. Almost like feline scratches of some kind. His smile bore two long fang-like teeth on his top jaw. His attire was a tight purple jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. He wore a chest plate made of black and green, similar to Vegeta's Saiyan Armor. His face was battle hardened and his body was the same. This man was also a fierce warrior. He spoke, "Your Excellency, you're men will fail. Intelligence tells us that the two boys that they fought were Gohan and Trunks." He awaited a reply from the man in the shadow.

"Am I supposed to know those petty names?" He asked impatiently.

"Sorry My Lord." Niron apologized. "They are Saiyans. Well half Saiyan to be exact. Gohan is the offspring of the one called Kakarot, or commonly referred to as Goku. And here's where it gets interesting. Trunks is the son of Prince Vegeta. Both Kakarot and the Prince are on this planet."

"What? Two Saiyans, here! How could your men have overlooked this! I thought Freeza destroyed their measly planet long ago. I know he took the Prince as a consolation prize. Along with Raditz and Nappa, but were did this Kakarot come from? You say he is a full-blooded Saiyan? How, I want to know!" The man was outraged.

"We are unsure My Lord. We have records of Vegeta's arrival with Nappa and Raditz, but records show that Kakarot was here before that. As a matter of fact, he fought off the invasion and won against the three warriors. We have no records as to his energy levels, or physical strength. There is little information on any of the surviving Saiyans, except for the little we gathered from Freeza's scouter on Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz."

"Very well then. I need you to put Kakarot and Vegeta on your priority list. Learn as much as you can about them and their offspring. I expect a full report in two days. I want to know where they are located, how strong they are, and their weaknesses. Is that understood?"

"Yes My Lord Tournga. It shall be done as you wish." Niron said taking a bow and exiting the room.

Inside the living quarters of the Capsule Corp. building, the Saiyans and their families had finished their meal and _most_ of them were content. The large dining room table was cluttered with empty dishes. There was no food left on the table. Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Bula were in the kitchen cleaning the mounds of dirty dishes.

"Urrgh! Those _men_, who do they think they are? They go and eat us out of house and home, and they don't even help with the dishes!" Chi Chi said angrily, scrubbing the enamel off the plate.

Bulma smiled and giggled a playful, admirable giggle. _Just be glad that they are home… and safe…_She thought. _Vegeta, Trunks, Goku…_She sighed and continued to clean the plates. She turned to say something to Chi Chi and found her to be gone. Only seconds later she heard Chi Chi's angry, loud voice scream.

"IF YOU GUYS WANT TO EAT, THEN YOU WILL HELP CLEAN UP! WE ARE NOT YOUR SLAVES, YOU KNOW! IF YOU EVER WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER MEAL THEN I SUGGEST YOU HELP WITH THE CLEAN UP!"

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goten jumped and had a horrified look plastered on their faces. Vegeta quickly suppressed the shocked look and regained his arrogant disposition. He folded his arms over his chest and gave a muffled _humph!_

Chi Chi turned when she didn't see Trunks. He had already begun to clear off the table before she entered the room. She smiled at him, then turned back to the other four.

"You should be more like Trunks! He is a young gentleman; I can't say the same for the rest of you." Chi Chi turned and headed back into the kitchen letting the door slam behind her.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten quickly joined Trunks, carried as many dishes as they could hold, and walked into the kitchen. Vegeta reluctantly gathered the last pile of dishes and left them in the kitchen. He then left the Capsule Corp. building and went to vent a bit more before it gets too late.

Vegeta had flown a good ten or fifteen miles out of West City. He was now in an abandoned wilderness out side of civilization. There weren't even any hermits that lived here in this abandoned area. It was a safe place to train. He trained here often, sometimes alone, sometimes with Trunks. He found a sense of achievement when he was here. He could train with out anything to interfere. Vegeta landed on the ground in the middle of a clearing. He looked around slowly, took a deep breath, then began to power up. He let out a yell that echoed through out the canyon. Small rocks began to rise off the ground and an intense energy aura surrounded him. His muscles began to bulge and grow. Veins became very apparent on his arms, legs, chest, neck, and face. His aura of energy exploded and left a massive crater beneath him. He hovered above it as if the ground were still there. Chunks of the ground beneath him began to break apart and levitate, then disintegrate. Ferocious streams of electricity shot wildly through Vegeta's aura of energy followed by the heightened sound of sharp static. It threatened anyone to get close enough, to try to challenge this power. Vegeta's black hair began to fade to a golden yellow color. His black eyes disappeared and reappeared a vibrant green. Then another burst of energy and an even greater crater was formed below him. His hair grew by a fraction of an inch, but his power level increased dramatically. He wanted to let it all go, to let all his energy loose, to reach his full potential. _Was this his full potential?_ Vegeta wondered. _Was this all he could muster up? Super Saiyan Two, an Ascended Saiyan?_ He had tasted the power of Super Saiyan Four. The feeling of invincibleness. _No! I will ascend further! I will make it to… Super Saiyan Three!_ His energy exploded again. The crater beneath him was so large the bottom could not be seen. But no transformation occurred. Vegeta dropped his arms to his sides and the expression on his face eased into a look of defeat. The enormous energy aura shrunk into it's self until it was just a glow around his body. He dropped his head back and looked up at the night sky. A slight breeze blew and his hair swayed. He shut his eyes and relaxed all his muscles. He let the calm night flow through and around him. _Kakarot…You had managed to ascend to Super Saiyan Three. Why can't I do it? I will never understand. You, a mere low class warrior, have surpassed every obstacle that you encounter, every problem you face, when things look impossible. Where others would have given in, where I would have surrendered, you accomplish the impossible. You…You are a true Super Saiyan…_Vegeta opened his eyes, and lifted his head upright.

"How long have you been standing there?" Vegeta asked the figure standing behind him in the distance. "Well, speak up!" He said as he turned to face the figure with fierce eyes.

"I'm sorry dad," Trunks said. He shoved off the ground, flew over, and landed in front of his father. "I just… I just wanted to…" He tried to find words, but none came to him. He sighed abandoning the futile effort.

"I have told you _not_ to follow me before." Vegeta said sternly. He looked into Trunks face. He could see a mingle of emotions mixed into the boy's face. _He's hanging around Kakarot's kid too much. He is beginning to remind me of Kakarot. _Vegeta thought. _Or maybe I'm around Kakarot him self too much._ Vegeta shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind for later discretion.

"I'll leave." Trunks broke the silence. He turned away.

"Now why would I _let_ you leave?" Vegeta asked challengingly with a smile.

Trunks smiled back and turned back to face his father taking on a defensive position. "I'm ready to take you on." He said. His hair blew upwards with the rushing current of his rising power level. A flash of light, his eyes were now green, and his hair was golden blonde and standing strait up. He dropped his jacket to the ground beside him. His energy aura blazed wildly.

"Hehe." Vegeta gave a short laugh. "Well then, I won't disappoint you." Vegeta shot forward, hovering above the ground, at a speed that caused an indented trail to be left behind him in the cracked, dry ground.

Trunks had not expected such speed so soon. His father usually toyed with him for a bit until he began to build up strength and match his father. Then Vegeta would get serious and make it impossible for him to fight back. All Trunks could do was block. His speed was not near fast enough to get him out of the way when he was this close. Trunks brought his hands up to block, but again to his surprise Vegeta passed him then circled around quickly, came up behind him and landed a kick in the middle of Trunks' back. Pain surged through Trunks. Every nerve ending in his back was screaming. His body flew forward, it would have gone further, but a great force in front of him abruptly ended the collision course with the ground. His father had used his incredible speed to get in front of him before he hit.

Vegeta caught Trunks by the back of the shirt. "What's wrong? Giving up already?" Vegeta taunted.

"No," Trunks said as he kicked his father in the chest propelling him self out of his father's grip. He felt a draft in his shirt and reached back to check it out. There was a big hole in his black shirt. It fell off his shoulder on one side, almost down to his elbow. He pulled the torn cloth over his head and dropped it on the ground. "Mom isn't going to be happy about that." Trunks said calmly.

Vegeta dropped the shredded cloth from Trunks' shirt. Vegeta propelled forward again. He moved so fast Trunks couldn't see him. He reappeared behind him again, but didn't move. He just stayed there, taunting.

Trunks swiveled around and punched Vegeta in the face, but Vegeta vanished again before the punch could make contact. "Darn it!" Trunks said sounding worried. _Where are you, father?_ Trunks shut his eyes to sense his father's energy. He opened them wide in shock when he pinpointed his father's location. He gritted his teeth in fear. _Oh no!_


	3. Chapter 3

There came a violent rapping on the big door outside the dark room. The big man ignored it. It came again. _Fine._ He thought.

"Enter!" Said Tournga in a booming voice.

Niron entered the spacious, dark room. He walked into the light, knelt down on one knee, and bowed his head in respect. Keeping his head down he said, "My Lord, we were scanning the planet as you requested. We detected a massive energy just outside a city called West City. We believe it to be one of the Saiyans." He said as he handed a portable, electronic, data display to Tournga.

Tournga took the display from Niron and examined it. Computerized 'beeps' and 'chirps' echoed through out the room as Tournga scrolled through the data.

"Hmm… Yes, I can feel it… It is a great power indeed. Niron, take your team and _investigate_ the matter." Tournga said.

"Uh? What?" Niron looked up at Tournga with fear in his eyes. "Sir, with all do respect that power level is awfully big. I am afraid that without…" Niron panicked. Tournga cut him off.

"Then use the enhanced nanites. Now go." Tournga said harshly.

"Yes My Lord. Thank you." Niron said as he rose to his feet and strode out of the room. He entered a long dark hallway, which led to a room that looked like the bridge of a ship, or the command center of an outpost. With loads of technology. The room was filled with monitors and control panels and blinking lights. There was a large view screen in front of the room. It was black and still. He walked up to a small station with three men surrounding it. One of the men was a tall elegant looking man. He had pail blue skin almost a milky color and midnight blue hair. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail that was fastened high on his crown, two long strands of hair had fallen free of the ribbon, and they lay neatly in front of his face. His attire was the same as Niron's, the same green, black, and purple jumpsuit. His features were soft and smooth unlike Niron's. He had golden yellow eyes that sparkled in the light. He is a man that could steel a woman's heart away in moments, but he is the kind of man that would slaughter her in an instant if he so pleased. His heart is as cold as he is handsome. His slender build makes him appear to be weak, lulling his opponents into a false sense of security, when he actually is very strong. His name is Yoshimi. Niron put a strong hand on Yoshimi's shoulder. The handsome man tore himself away from the monitor that was displaying Vegeta's power level and looked at Niron.

"This _Vegeta_ could be a problem…" He said to his commander, Niron, in a heavily accented voice. His voice was soft and calm. To add to his soft features, his voice had an almost hypnotic sound to it, lightly coated with a heavy British accent.

Niron smiled. "Yeah, I know. He is going to be tough, but… We have an advantage." His smile broadened.

Yoshimi smiled when he realized what his commander was talking about. "The nanites." He said confidently.

Niron patted the man on the shoulder and turned to the other two men. One of the two men had peach colored skin. He would look almost like a human, if it weren't for the all purple eyes. They had no white in them. They were all a deep royal purple, with a small black pupil in the center. His hair was white and he was short and stocky. Unlike the other two men, Niron and Yoshimi, who were tall and slender. The man's name was Tok. The last of the men was another pail green man who resembled Niron with such detail that you would think him to be his brother. This man, Xino, is the younger brother of Niron. He has similar features, excluding the scars. Xino wore his hair short and spiked. It was no longer than an inch and had a streak of white in it along the left side of his head. He was just a little bit shorter than his older brother was. All three men were looking at Niron, their commander, with anticipation.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We have some Saiyans to deal with." Niron said.

The three men stood up, and followed Niron out the door and into another room. This room looked like a medical center. It was a large, brightly lit room, lined with small cots and medical trays. There were about seven computers in the room all displaying different things. Niron walked over to the third computer and keyed a few buttons, then a container rose out of the table next to him. It was frozen and a light steam of dry ice moved from the container and onto the ground. The top twisted off to reveal the inside of the container. Inside were several syringes of a dark gray, metallic liquid. Niron pulled out four of the syringes and passed them out. He then keyed something else on the computer, the lid sealed itself, and the container withdrew into the table again. The four men injected them selves with the syringes. Instantly their muscles bulged and strained with the surge of power. This went on until they looked like they would explode with the power that was being forced into their bodies. Then it stopped, and their muscles shrunk back to normal, but their power had increased ten fold.

"Now, let's find the Prince Vegeta." Niron said.

Trunks felt an icy mist in the back of his mind that told him where Vegeta was. He opened eyes wide into a shocked, horrified expression when he pinpointed his father's location. He gritted his teeth. _Oh no!_ He felt Vegeta's knee crash into the back of his neck. The intense, fiery hot pain tore though his body, not just in his neck. Everything went black and the last thing he felt before he lost consciousness was his body hit the ground. Trunks' hair faded back to lavender and dropped back down to its normal mushroom-cut style. His body lay still on the ground unmoving.

Vegeta dropped out of Super Saiyan Two and lowered his body to the ground. "Sorry my son." He apologized to Trunks and picked up the still body of his son. He turned to carry Trunks home when he felt an incredible power, heading strait for him. It landed behind him and spoke.

"Hello Prince Vegeta. So nice to finally meet you. I am Niron, and these are my men," He gestured to the three men next to him. "This is Tok, Xino, and Yoshimi. My most loyal companions."

Vegeta laughed quietly when the third man was introduced. "Yoshimi?" He laughed again at the name. "A man with a woman's name? And you expect me to believe that you are a fighter? Hah! Don't flatter your self." Vegeta said with a cocky tone.

Yoshimi's smile quickly faded and was replaced with anger. "You mock me Saiyan! I will teach you to mock me!" He flew forward with incredible speed and kicked Vegeta in the side with his shin, propelling Vegeta into the side of a small canyon wall. Trunks flew out of Vegeta's arms and fell to the bottom of the canyon.

_At least he will be safe down there. I will get him later._ Vegeta struggled to his feet, and looked Yoshimi directly in the eyes.

"It is so good to see your face. I want to see the pain in it when I kill your son." Yoshimi said with a twisted pleasure in his voice.

Vegeta looked panicked and then angry. "No…" He forced a yell down to a whisper though gritted teeth. His whole body was tensed with anger.

"Yes Vegeta. I saw that young, fragile boy in your arms. He looked so innocent and helpless, just how I like it. He will be so easy to kill." Yoshimi said maniacally. A psychotic look spread over his soft features.

"No, Trunks." Vegeta said in a whisper. Then he looked at Yoshimi. "I'm your opponent, not him. You will fight me!" Vegeta rushed forward to land a punch in Yoshimi's stomach, but at the last second Yoshimi vanished and kneed Vegeta in the stomach. After he did so, he headed for the canyon where Trunks was. He dove into the canyon and picked Trunks up by the neck.

Yoshimi's elegant hand was wrapped around Trunks' neck. He tightened his grip on Trunks' throat. Trunks began to gasp for air, but got none.

Yoshimi smiled. "So fragile, these Humans are. Don't you agree?" He squeezed even tighter.

Trunks eyes shot open and his hands shot up to his throat to grapple Yoshimi's hand. He struggled to breathe and pull the treacherous hand away. But both actions were in vain. He managed to squeeze one word out in a raspy constricted voice. "Father…"

Vegeta got up so fast no one saw him move. He went Super Saiyan Two in a flash and he landed a combination of kicks and punches into Yoshimi's back, but to no avail. Yoshimi didn't budge. He was about to deliver a final blow with a great portion of his energy, when Yoshimi caught his leg with his free hand, stopping the blow in its tracks.

"You're pathetic, Vegeta. Your son is dieing and you can't even do anything to help him. How sad. I guess you two will die together." Yoshimi said disappointedly. At that moment, Yoshimi sensed an enormous energy. "What the…" He was kicked in the back and sent tumbling to the ground. Vegeta and Trunks were released and also hit the ground. Vegeta got up immediately, but Trunks couldn't move his body. He was gasping for air and coughing from the effort.

Vegeta looked at his son to make sure that he was going to be fine. When he was convinced Trunks was all right he turned to look at the person that just saved his and his son's lives. It was none other than Goku. He was relieved to see him, but didn't dare show it.

Yoshimi got up and brushed himself off, and came face to face with Goku. "What! A child! A child knocked me down with such force!" Yoshimi exclaimed.

"His power level is enormous." Niron said to himself. "Yoshimi, don't underestimate this child! He is much stronger than even Vegeta!" Niron yelled, and he and the rest of the men flew over and landed next to Yoshimi. "This is going to take all of us." Niron said to Yoshimi.

"Heh, ok, I'll take you all on." Goku said getting into position.

"No Kakarot! You can't! They are too strong for you to take all by your self!" Vegeta yelled.

"Kakarot? You're Goku? A small boy? But you were here when Vegeta arrived… You should be at least in your sixties. This isn't possible." Niron said.

"I'm Goku all right." Goku turned to Vegeta. "I sensed their power levels and figured you needed a little help. Gohan should be on his way too. I'm sure he can feel it."

Just then, Gohan and Goten landed next to Goku. "We're here dad." Gohan said.

Goten heard Trunks and went over to him. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you ok Trunks?" He said softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Trunks said in a raspy voice. He pushed himself up with his hands and knees still on the crumbling ground. He was still breathing hard. He finally made it to a standing position and stood next to Gohan, Goten, and Goku. Vegeta quickly joined them.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you won't beat us all. How about you all only fight one of us? Sound good? Five against one, but don't let the numbers fool you. You still won't have a fighting chance." Niron said smugly. "How about I let you pick which one of us you want to fight. Go ahead, pick one of us."

Vegeta growled. "You're too cocky if you think you can beat all of us at once with only one man! Your mistake will cost you!"

"Well if you're not going to pick I guess I will. Tok, dispose of these pathetic Saiyans." Niron said.

The purple-eyed man stepped forward away from his group to face the Saiyans. They were standing twenty feet away from the crater that Vegeta had made when he powered up. Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan, and Gohan went Super Saiyan Two. They stood there next to Goku and Super Saiyan Two Vegeta. The wind blew ever so slightly and a crack of thunder broke the silence. There were no trees in this dry area for a ten-mile radius. The wind picked up and sand began to blow around their feet. Another crack of thunder started the duel. Tok shot forward at incredible speed right for the group of Saiyans, but he vanished before he hit. And a laugh echoed through the air.

"Aren't you even going to try to fight back, or do you know it is futile?" Tok asked.

"What! I saw him move, but it was as if I didn't. What is going on here?" Vegeta asked.

"I know what you mean Vegeta, it's like he had us bound." Gohan said.

Tok reappeared in front of them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to tell you my skill? You see, I can bind the mind, so to speak. I can disable your reflexes, making it imposable to move for the first five to ten seconds. You cannot counter attack, or block against one of my attacks until it is too late. Let me show you what I mean." Tok shot forward again at the group. Before they realized it they were all on the ground again.

"How are we supposed to stop someone like this?" Trunks asked getting up.

"You underestimate your opponents, just as we did." Goku said with a smile on his face. "I give you credit, I did not expect something like that from you." Goku got to his feet.

"You insolent little brat! I'll show you who you are dealing with." Tok shot forward yet again, but this time Goku blocked the attack and quickly landed a counter attack to the side of Tok's face. Tok hit the dry ground hard and rubbed his jaw, clearly unable to comprehend what had just transpired.

_That child is stronger than the rest of those fighters. How is this possible? He is only a little boy! He shouldn't have this much power!_ Tok thought. "How, how did you overcome the 'mind bind'?" Tok asked.

"Easy, I didn't look at your eyes." Goku replied with a laugh.

_What, a child figured out the secret behind Tok's abilities when many adult men have perished trying to do so?_ Niron thought. "Tok let me take over. I'll teach this _boy_ a lesson in respecting his elders." Niron said. He flew over and landed in front of Tok.

It had begun to rain, but no one even seemed to care, or even notice. The dry, cracked ground was quickly sapping up the moisture. The ground was barren from all the battles fought here, and now another one was in play.

"My only special ability is sapping the life out of those who would defy me. So prepare your selves." Niron went for Goku with an array of punches. Goku blocked half of them, the rest hit, and they hit hard. Goku was sent to the ground imbedded in a crater. He pushed himself up out of the 'Goku shaped hole' and stretched out his tail while he brushed himself off. He swished his monkey tail from side to side like an angry cat.

"Ok, you're not as weak as you look." Goku said in his serious voice. His face was as serious as his voice, stern and to the point. He spit a mouth-full of blood to the ground and took a defensive stance.

Niron waved for his other men to preoccupy the other four Saiyans while he fought Goku. "You're strong Goku. I'll grant you that, but I wasn't trying. I didn't think it would take all my power to defeat you." Niron said unhappily.

"Well, I wasn't really paying attention that much. I probably could have blocked all those hits if I really had tried." Goku replied.

"Oh really? Let's see, shall we?" Niron went at Goku again with an array of punches. This time Goku blocked all of them, but just barely. Niron's speed was much faster than he had anticipated.

Goku looked Niron directly in the eyes. "I guess I am going to have to try harder." Goku said and his hair went blonde and his eyes turned green in a flash of blinding light.


	4. Chapter 4

Pan was lying on her bed when she finally felt the energy signatures of all the fighters. _Oh no, I have to help them._ She thought, bolted off her bed, and went for the door. But her mother, Videl, caught her by the ankle, stopping her from moving. Pan struggled against her mother, but to no avail.

Her mother had once been a fighter. She fought alongside Gohan, her husband and Pan's father, as Great Saiya Woman. She was not as powerful as her husband, but she like to help.

"No you don't young lady." Videl's soft, smooth, calm voice said. "Your father, Goku, and the others can handle it. You have homework to do. And it is due tomorrow." She carried Pan over to the white bed. She looked around Pan's room. There were two dressers both were covered in family and friends pictures. There was a picture of adult Goku hugging Gohan tightly in one arm, and in the other arm he was holding a baby Pan. Another was of Pan in her Orange and blue uniform that was given to her by Goku. She had won the Martial Arts Tournament, and Trunks was holding her hand up in the air, signifying that she was the victor. Another was of her, little Goku, Trunks and Giru. There were many more, but the one she cherished most was the one of everyone. She kept it close to her bed. It was a picture with Gohan, Piccolo, Goku, and Videl on the left. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bula on the right. And in the middle in the front was her, Goten, Krillen, Eighteen, and Maron. Krillen was holding Maron in his arms, and Eighteen had her arm wrapped around Krillen. Goten was giving the peace sign with his fingers and a bright smile on his face. His other hand was on top of Pan's head. She was smiling also. Bulma had a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, and Vegeta had his arms crossed over his chest. Trunks and Bula were standing close, with their arms on each other's shoulders. Piccolo also had his arms crossed, and he stood next to Gohan and Videl who were smiling brightly. To the left of Piccolo was a child-like Goku, smiling bigger than anyone else was. The picture was in a gold picture frame turned toward her pillow.

A tear crept its way into her eye when she thought about Piccolo and Krillen. Piccolo had died when Earth exploded because of Bebi's wish for a new Planet Tuffel. He decided to stay on Earth to destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls. Pan recalled how torn apart her father Gohan was after Piccolo's death. Piccolo was like an uncle to him. He had trained his whole life with Piccolo, and when his father would die Piccolo was there for him every time. He loved Piccolo very much. And Krillen who was Goku's best friend, and was with Gohan most of his life, also had died. Krillen died against Super Android Seventeen. Both Goku and Gohan were devastated when they heard the news from Eighteen. Gohan became closest to Krillen when they were on planet Namek. Krillen was wished back just recently, but it still hurt Gohan and Goku to think about it.

Videl brushed Pan's hair out of her face. _Oh, my dear Pan, what are you thinking about?_ She thought. "Well, Chi Chi made brownies. How would you like to have one? They are hot out of the oven. Let's go eat one ok?" Videl said cheerily.

Pan nodded and wiped the tear away with a smile. They both got up off the bed and walked out the door and into the kitchen.

Goku lurched forward and vanished. He appeared right in front of Niron and landed a combo of kicks into his chest. Niron stumbled backward and fell weakly. He clenched his chest in pain and then realized that the plate of armor on his chest was cracked, nearly shattered. _Darn this kid! He has gotten even faster and stronger! How did he raise his power level that drastically so quickly? This brat really is unique. Too bad he is going to die today!_ Niron got up, brushed at his chest, and looked at Goku, unmoving. There was a stalemate in this fight now. Everything around them was tuned out, the fight between Goku's friends and Niron's men, the wind, everything. The wind blew Niron's hair wildly around his face. Sand pelted the fighters' bodies, but it stayed unnoticed. The silence was deafening to the ears of the fighters.

Goku had encountered many stalemates, each more disturbing than the last, but this time Goku was nervous. He could sense something wrong. Something was out of place. _His power level is fairly low, but something is wrong. But what is it? Something is giving me the creeps about this guy. He's holding something back. He's got a trump card, I just know it. _Niron's power level skyrocketed suddenly. A blazing aura lined his body. _Wait, his energy level is perfectly matched to mine now! Is this what he was hiding? No. That's not it, there is something else. _Goku vanished, and Niron followed. They appeared in the air matching each other blow for blow. They went at each other hoping the other would falter, but neither one did. They broke off, and landed on the ground facing each other, but at a good distance. They were both panting hard.

Goku stopped panting and gritted his teeth. _No way! He matched my movements blow for blow!_ "All right then! I guess I have to try even harder if I'm going to beet you." Goku said and in a flash, he was a Super Saiyan Two. Goku stood there letting his energy tare through the air like a raging fire, intimidating the onlooker.

_What is this child? He should be sixty, yet he looks like he is three and he has the strength of a monster! This child, this Goku, is truly an amazing individual._ Niron glared at Goku. "You'd better be careful. That energy will be your downfall." Niron said.

_What, my downfall? He's bluffing, he is trying to lour me off guard. He is trying to make me stop powering up… No, he's not bluffing. He means it some how… But why would he tell me?_ Before Goku could finish his train of thought, Niron's energy rose to match Goku's and he came at him yet again. Punching and kicking, and kicking and punching. There was no end to these attacks, and Goku could only match and block them. The two fighters were dead even. Goku was caught too off guard and he missed a kick, which knocked him to the ground. Goku got up unaffected by the blow. "Ok, let's see how you like Super Saiyan Three." Goku whispered to him self. He began to power up. His hands gripped into tight fists, his body tensed, and his energy level began to rise, along with the rocks on the ground. There was a blinding flash of light that engulfed Goku's body entirely and his hair grew in length, it was now touching the ground in a wild mess, and his laser green eyes were now sky blue. He swished his tail playfully, which was now the same color as his hair. Goku smiled smugly.

By this time, all the fighting around Goku and Niron had ceased. Everyone had sensed the power level and they were curious to see what was happening.

Niron looked angry and his power level rose to match Goku's for a third time. His body strained from the exertion. _Man! If this kid keeps powering up like this, I might rip my body apart trying to keep up. I have to end this now!_

"Wha..! What! No way! How is he doing this?" Goku asked himself.

"Don't you get it Goku? I lied. I have a special technique. I am able to copy and reproduce a person's power levels. Pretty handy trick, don't you think?" Niron asked vainly.

Niron vanished and barely anyone could follow his movements. Goku couldn't move, he was shocked. Niron hit Goku twice in the face and once in the stomach, then finished it off with an elbow to Goku's chest.

When Goku hit the ground, he could taste the familiar metallically warm liquid in his mouth of fresh blood. _He may be able to copy it, but can he control it? That is my best chance._ Goku put his hands to his side, low, about hip-high, palms facing each other. He took one-step back and braced his body. "Ka! Me!" An energy ball began to form in-between Goku's palms. "Ha! Me!" The ball of energy grew larger and larger. He held it there for a few seconds letting the ball grow and power up. Then he took a step forward and thrust his hands forward, his wrists touching, and his palms and the ball of energy facing Niron. "Haaaaa!" The energy streaked towards Niron with great speed and force.

The blue blast made contact with Niron's blocking arms. He let out a yell. He was imbedded in the rocky canyon wall in seconds. The wall exploded as his body was sent soaring through the wall and into another behind that one.

Xino stood shocked as his older brother hit the ground and did not move. His eyes were wide with fear, and his body was trembling. "No, Niron. You can't lose. Not to this Saiyan wretch." He said disbelievingly. He looked at Gohan who was smiling excitedly. _"Yes, father!"_ He heard Gohan yell. A twisted smile snaked its way across Xino's face. _He must be Goku's son. I don't see how that is possible, but never mind that. He will do perfectly! I am not sure how these Saiyans' minds work, but I am assuming that they will not kill their own children. It is a risk I will have to take…_ Xino slowly stepped toward Gohan from behind._ Maybe you saw through my brother's abilities, but you won't see through mine._ He reached Gohan and put his hands lightly on his shoulders. Gohan tried to jerk away, but he found himself unable to move.

_What? I can't move! My whole body is numb! I can't even speak!_ Gohan panicked. He wasn't able to move, but the grip on his shoulders was so light even an infant could free itself. Then his whole body went ice cold, like he had just been dropped into a freezing lake. His mind was slowly fading to black, and his thoughts became still and calm. He felt like he was falling asleep.

"Don't worry boy, soon there will be nothing to clutter your mind." Xino whispered in a hissing, lulling voice.

The voice echoed through Gohan's head. As Gohan's eyes shut, he could see himself in a black room. He could hear Xino's voice echoing through the nothingness. He could see himself fading out of view until he fell unconscious and he had faded completely.

Goten felt something was wrong and he turned to look at Gohan. Goten saw Gohan standing there behind him. Gohan smiled to Goten and Goten returned the smile, then turned to say something to Trunks.

Gohan's smile widened when Goten turned away. Gohan allowed his body to rise off the ground and he flew over in Goku's direction, and landed next to him. Goku had dropped out of Super Saiyan Three and was back to his normal body, except for his size. He looked up at Gohan looking slightly fatigued from his attack.

"Even with my tail it is hard to maintain Super Saiyan Three." Goku said in a laugh, which concealed his thoughts. _Something's not right about Gohan. I don't sense his energy right next to me. It feels like he is still back there with Goten and the others._

Anger overwhelmed Gohan's face and he created a ball of energy floating above the palm of his hand and threw it into Goku's chest. The force of the blast sent Goku colliding with another canyon wall. He had taken a direct hit from Gohan's attack. Gohan smiled and slowly walked towards Goku's position.

Goku pulled himself out of the wall. He chanced a glance at the others. They were again preoccupied in a fight. Yoshimi was against Vegeta, who wasn't fairing too well, and Goten and Trunks were against Tok. Goku pulled his attention back to Gohan. Gohan was almost right in front of him. "Gohan…" Goku said.

Gohan thrust a punch at Goku, but Goku vanished. Gohan could feel Goku reappear behind him, but he didn't move, and neither did Goku. _I knew it!_ He turned and started a barrage of punches to Goku's stomach and chest. Goku didn't have a chance to block.

Vegeta caught a glimpse of Goku and Gohan in the corner of his eye. _What is he doing? Wait, that's not Gohan's energy. That's not Gohan!_ Vegeta lost concentration as Yoshimi intensified his attack.

"You'd better pay attention to me Vegeta!" Said Yoshimi's soft, British accented voice.

_Kakarot has to know that is not his son. Kakarot, you must fight back! You fool! Fight back!_ Vegeta yelled in his mind.

"He doesn't know and will not fight back as long as he thinks that _is_ his son." Yoshimi said still fighting.

_What? Can he read my thoughts?_ Vegeta looked startled.

"Yes Vegeta, very good. You're not a dumb as you look."

Goku hit the ground and looked up at Gohan weakly. _Gohan…_ Goku began to have flashbacks of Gohan when he was growing up. When he fought Freiza, when he first went Super Saiyan, when they trained in the hyperbolic time chamber, when he fought Cell… The image of Gohan when he had first gone Super Saiyan Two in front of Cell, stuck in Goku's mind. _I was so proud of him…_ The image of Super Saiyan Two Gohan was strong in Goku's mind; he could almost hear the static sound of Gohan's energy. Then the Gohan in front of him was suddenly the teenage Gohan from the Cell games tournament. "What?" Goku uttered the word. _I'm losing it! Or maybe not…_ _So far Tok and Niron have been 'masters of the mind', illusionists. _He looked over at the group. _The younger one that Niron called Xino is missing._ Gohan's 'real' body became visible on the ground underneath the other fighters. Goku saw that the Teen Gohan was now Xino.

Xino felt himself lose the connection with Gohan. _How could he? He has defeated Tok, my brother, and now me! I hope Yoshimi can get under Goku's skin. He has never failed before, whereas the rest of us have failed at least once…_Xino backed off slowly. "You've beaten me."

"Huh? You're giving up?" Goku asked.

"I'm not as strong as my brother. That disguise was the only thing I had."

Xino lowered himself to the ground, and began to walk to his brothers' position. He was still down. Xino stopped, turned, and yelled, "Yoshimi! Get him!"


	5. Chapter 5

Pan popped the last bite of her brownie into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged from the large bite as she chewed. She swallowed, and gulped down a glass of milk. She saw her mother turn in the direction were the fight was taking place. Videl looked worried.

_Oh Gohan… Take care of your self, please…_ _You rushed off in such a hurry. I can feel the massive energies. I wish I could help… Goku, watch out for him. _Videl was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Pan was staring at her. She smiled to reassure Pan.

_Mom can feel it too. Dad's in trouble. His energy is almost undetectable. Grandpa's is weak, but dad's is lower. _

Videl looked around the kitchen and spotted Chi Chi in front of the stove, staring at nothing. _She's worried too. Probably more than all of us. Her husband and both sons are out there. I wonder how Bulma is. _A shrill voice sent chills down Videl's spine.

"WHERE ARE THEY? Trunks has a _very_ important meeting tomorrow! He needs to be well rested! It is almost midnight! They need to hurry up and clobber these jerks!" Bulma yelled as she stomped into the room.

_Well, I guess she's not worried. But she's right, it is getting pretty late._ Videl touched Pan's shoulder. "You need to finish your home work. It is way past your bedtime."

Pan nodded reluctantly and headed for her bedroom. "This stinks! I can help them. I should be helping them. Dad told me stories about fighting Cell and Freiza. He got out of school for months. And he is a Professor now." She made it to her room and pulled her backpack up to her bed. She unzipped the first and biggest compartment and pulled out a book. The cover was green with a gold border. She picked a pencil out of her drawer and opened the book.

Yoshimi abandoned the fight with Vegeta. He was more interested in Goku. Vegeta let his ego get in the way and he launched himself at Yoshimi.

"Never turn your back on your opponent!" Vegeta yelled.

Yoshimi, without turning around, landed a finishing blow to the side of Vegeta's face. Vegeta fell, unconscious. "You were not an opponent, you were a toy. Goku is a worthy opponent." Yoshimi said to the barley aware Saiyan.

Pan jerked her head up when she felt Vegeta's energy drop to nearly nothing in an instant. _Both my father and Vegeta are out!_ Pan broke the led of her pencil unknowingly. She looked frightened. _Grandpa, stop them…_

_He dropped my father like he was nothing!_ "Goku, be careful!" Trunks yelled.

"Hehehe! Yoshimi is going to wipe the floor with that dolt. He's threw!" Tok said to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked.

"You'll see…"

Yoshimi stood in front of Goku. He had a disturbing look of pleasure on his face. He just looked at Goku and he said nothing. He didn't move, he just stood still savoring the fearful, unknowing look in Goku's eyes. There was something very disturbing about this man. Not only the look on his face, but there was a sense of mental instability about him. Yoshimi had a psychotic lust to instill pain in others. He lives to see people suffer. "Mmm… Goku, you have a wife and two boys. Right? What would happen if I tore one of them apart right in front of you? Would I see that always-satisfying look of pain and rage in your eyes? I could tare you apart from the inside out. It is much more fun that way." Yoshimi said slowly. His hypnotic voice was calm, which contradicted the words coming out of his mouth. It gave him an even more psychotic appeal.

Goku let anger wash over him. His fists were clenched, as was his jaw. His energy level was fluctuating. He could hardly contain himself. "You monster!" Goku's words were dripping with venom.

Yoshimi's movements were so fast, and Goku was blinded with anger, he didn't even see Yoshimi's hand coming. Yoshimi grabbed Goku by the throat. Goku felt a coldness shock his entire body when Yoshimi's hand made contact. Goku didn't move. Yoshimi let go. "You are going to be so fun! You have so many weaknesses. Your family, your friends, everyone you love, you will see them all die." Yoshimi said. His British accent rang a sharp tone. "That boy," Yoshimi pointed to Goten. "is your youngest son, Goten. Correct?" He looked at the boy. "Goten come here boy!" Goten did as Yoshimi said, in a hypnotic state.

"No! Goten! Run!" Goku yelled franticly. "GOTEN!"

When Goten was within arms length, Yoshimi grabbed him by the neck. "Human physiology is so fragile." He put his other hand to Goten's stomach. An energy blast formed between his hand and Goten's stomach. Before Goku could do anything to stop him, Yoshimi blasted Goten in the midsection. The blast burned right through. Goten broke from the hypnotic state and spat out blood. Yoshimi released Goten. Goten recoiled forward hugging his stomach. "See Goku? These weak creatures don't deserve life."

Goku cringed at the sight of his youngest son. He ran to his side and took Goten in his arms. "Goten! Goten hang on!" Goku said horrified.

"D… Dad…" Goten labored the words. He bit back the next sentence in pain.

"Don't talk Goten. Save your energy."

"I… Lov…" The air in Goten's lungs escaped him, his body went limp, and his eyes fell shut.

Fear struck Goku like a blade of ice in his chest. His youngest son had just died in his arms. "No… Goten… Goten!" Goku hugged Goten tight then lay his body down on the ground. Goku's head was down, the shadow from his bangs blocked out his eyes. "You monster! Leave my family out of this!" Goku said enraged. He turned his face upward.

"I'm not done yet." Yoshimi said.

Goku just realized that Yoshimi now had an unconscious Gohan in his arms. Goku's eyes widened at the sight. "Leave him alone! Please!"

"But Goku, if I did that I would have any fun." Yoshimi said as he snapped Gohan's neck and dropped his body to the ground. "Now your wife, Chi Chi." Yoshimi said and vanished.

Gohan hit the ground next to Goten. Goku knelt down next to them. His legs gave out and he collapsed to his hands. Tears streamed down his face. "Gohan, Goten… I did nothing to help you! My own sons!" Then what Yoshimi said sunk in. "Chi Chi!" Goku jumped to his feet and blasted forward toward the Capsule Corp. building. When he got there, he saw blood on the ground. "Videl!" He looked around the room. "Bulma!" He saw Yoshimi in the doorway holding a squirming Pan in one hand, and in the other a lifeless Chi Chi. "No! Chi Chi! Pan!" Tears blinded Goku. He easily went Super Saiyan Three. His eyes widened with anger. "Let her go." Goku shot forward with godly speed, but somehow Yoshimi dodged and dropped Pan. Goku looked at her and an energy blast blazed past him and hit her. "Noooooooo!"

"Did you really think I was going to let her live? You poor fool. Now all your ties to this world are gone. Let me ease your pain by sending you to be with your loved ones. Tell me Goku, would you rather kill me and live in pain, or die and be with them?" Yoshimi's question hit an emotion in Goku.

Goku dropped his arms to his sides, and he fell to his knees. "There's nothing I can do. It's hopeless. They're all dead, and I was helpless to stop him." Goku said.

_Hah! I broke him. I broke his spirit! He's mine now! The poor fool._ Yoshimi stepped forward and aimed a hand to Goku's head. Goku put his head down and closed his eyes tight, accepting his fate. _No one could do what I am about to do._ A ball of energy formed in his hand.

Pan could feel Goku's energy fading. _No! I have to help!_ She flew out the window and headed for the energy sources. She arrived to see Goten and Trunks fighting a small stocky man with purple eyes. Her father, Gohan, was on the ground next to Vegeta. And Goku was standing in front of this handsome guy with blue skin. She headed for Goku. _What's going on? Grandpa's energy is fading but he is not fighting. This is weird._ Pan was about three feet away from them when she stepped through an invisible barrier.

Yoshimi jerked his body and his eyes opened. Goku fell to his knees and opened his eyes. He looked up at Pan. Tears were still streaming down his face. _What? She's alive?_ He looked at Gohan and Goten. _They are too!_

Yoshimi retreated, taking Niron, Xino, and Tok with him. Goten and Trunks let Tok go and joined Pan and Goku.

"Dad what happened you looked like you were in a trance or something?" Goten asked.

"Yeah Goku, and your energy level started to drop. What was going on between you two?"

Goku could not look Goten directly in the eyes. He couldn't believe he was ready to give up after what that monster did. Goku felt a little better knowing that everyone was still alive. _Yoshimi was trying to get inside my mind and break me… He succeeded… If Pan hadn't shown up, I might have died. I can't let him do that again, or to anyone else. Yoshimi is at a completely different level than the others were. His level of technique was flawless. But I must find a flaw. For the sake of Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten, I must find one._ "I have to make sure Chi Chi is alright." Goku said. He walked over to Gohan and Vegeta. Trunks and Goten picked up Gohan and Goku picked up Vegeta. Just then, Vegeta woke up and struggled free from Goku.

"Kakarot, what happened?" Vegeta saw Goku's face and that answered his question. _I've never seen Kakarot like this before. _

They got home to the Capsule Corp. building and found an extra guest. The guest stood up immediately when Gohan and Trunks entered the room. She blushed when she saw Trunks' face.

"I told your guys you shouldn't have gotten involved. Are you all alright?" The woman that Trunks and Gohan had met at the mall asked.

Gohan was awake and mobile again. He looked at her and smiled. "I think so, but," He looked at Goku then back at the girl. "My dad hasn't said a thing since the fight."

Pan yawned and her eyes fell heavy. Seeing the gesture, Gohan told her to go to bed. She refused, but Gohan insisted and she obeyed. Pan walked out the door and into the hallway that led to her bedroom.

Chi Chi entered the room holding a tray of four coffee cups full of coffee. Joy overwhelmed her when she saw Goku, Gohan, and Goten. The sensation faded as quickly as it had come when she saw the distressed look on Goku's face. She set the tray down on the table where Kina, the woman from the mall, had been sitting. She looked at Goku who was staring at the ground.

"I don't think we ever got your name." Trunks said.

"My name is Kina, and I have a lot to tell you about those men you fought." Kina said.

For the first time Goku looked up at Kina and his attention was focused on her. "Who were they?"

"They are a group of men who work for a very powerful man known as Tournga. They are his elite warriors. But none are as ruthless as the one called Yoshimi. He is as horrible as they come. He has no regard for any life of any kind, his friends or allies are disposable to him, he enjoys seeing people suffer, even more so, he enjoys making them suffer. He will kill anyone if he so desires, whether it be friend, family, or foe. He doesn't feel compassion, regret, guilt, sympathy… All he feels is his need to kill. For this reason, he is the last of his species. And for this reason, he is Tournga's most valuable and most observed man. Tournga is not a fool; he knows that keeping Yoshimi in his ranks is a risky thing to do. He keeps Yoshimi under constant watch, incase he decides he wants to go on a killing spree." Kina could feel the tension building up in the room. "Yoshimi is a very dangerous man, and should be avoided at all costs." She concluded.

Goku looked even more stressed than he did before. "A man like that, with the abilities that he has…"Goku broke off, but every one got the point.

"You fought him? I have only heard rumors of his powers. No one has ever been able to confirm then, because no one ever lives." Kina said shocked.

Goku nodded looking at the ground once more. He flashed back to the sight of his sons deaths. He recalled the horror he had felt when he saw them. Now he felt anger at himself for not doing anything to save them. "If it weren't for Pan, I would be here now… He learns your worst fears, and your weaknesses and he makes them a reality."

Kina recalled something a man had told her about Yoshimi, and she repeated it aloud. Like a verse from a poem. "He turns your mind into a weapon to use against you."

"Wait just a second here! How do you know so much about this Yoshimi?" Vegeta said accusingly.

"I…"Kina looked very distressed by the accusation. She searched for an excuse, but didn't find one. So she told the truth. "I used to work for Lord Tournga. I am the reason they don't have any information on you two Saiyans. My father recorded information on you Goku, and you Vegeta. He also worked for Tournga. He had records of you two, and Raditz, and Nappa. He decided it was best not to show this information to Tournga. If we ever wanted to rid ourselves of him and his men, you and Goku were our best bet. Niron discovered that my father was with holding information and ordered him killed. My father had left me a message, he wanted me to enlist in Tournga's ranks and continue his work. He knew he was being monitored. When I was old enough I did as he wanted me to do. Niron began to grow suspicious of me, and I decided to run for it. And that is when Gohan and Trunks found me."


	6. Chapter 6

The room fell silent. No one could think of anything to say or comment. It was a long and uncomfortable silence.

Yoshimi, Niron, Xino, and Tok were back at the large complex. Niron had gone to report their 'temporary' failure to Tournga. While Xino and Tok went back to the infirmary. The nanites would ware off soon and they had a nasty side affect. Yoshimi, who refused to report to the infirmary, stood in a long dark hallway. He was thinking about Goku. Goku was the only person to escape him, and Yoshimi was determined not to let it happen again.

_That child! I had him! How could that girl have broken my concentration at such a bad time? Just a few more seconds and I would have had him. I did have him! He had given up! Well, if I couldn't overtax his mind with emotional pain, then I will have to overtax his mind a different way. The mind is such a delicate thing. So easily deceived. Just a few devastating thoughts, and it can be driven to insanity. He now knows it is not reality, but what if the borders between reality and fantasy became lost? What if he were unable to distinguish between the two? I could lock his mind in a state of paranoia, delusion, panic. This will require more concentration than before, which means I will have to get him alone. _Yoshimi allowed a smirk on his face. His adrenalin was rising from the excitement. _A challenge is always fun._

Pain coursed through Yoshimi's body, but he stood unbowed by it. His muscles felt as if they had been set on fire. He felt his body losing energy. The fiery hot pain intensified with each passing second. Though the effects of the nanites were now wearing off, he had grown stronger from them. The next time he used them, they would have an even stronger effect on his body, raising his power even more.

In the infirmary, the two men, Tok and Xino, were experiencing the same thing. They were not as tolerant to the pain as Yoshimi was. The two men had collapsed to the ground. Glistening sweat lined their brows. Xino, the youngest of all four men, let a scream escape from his lips. He opened his crimson red eyes wide. They looked slightly deeper in color than they did before, a more intense bloody color. Then his eyes shut and he passed out from the pain.

Niron had just left the great dark room where Lord Tournga resided, when the nanites wore off. He fell to the wall in pain, clenching his shoulders with the opposite hands. He shut his eyes tight trying to repel the pain. _I am above this pain. My body can handle this pain._ Slowly the pain became unnoticeable. He straitened up and began walking again as if nothing had happened.

Everyone had either gone to bed, or just decided to rest. Goku couldn't sleep. His mind would not let him forget what had happened. He sat on the roof of the Capsule Corp. building staring at the night sky. The stars sparkled with out a single care about what was going on in the universe. It was another beautiful night. Goku's head was turned up to the stars, but he didn't even see them. He was still thinking about his encounter with Yoshimi.

_When he grabbed my throat…_ Goku recalled the cold feeling._ That's how he got into my mind. He has to touch me…_

"Wrong Goku." Said a smooth, accented voice. The voice sent chills down Goku's spine. It was like hearing your own death call for you. The voice almost paralyzed Goku. "You seem surprised." The serene voice said again, from behind Goku.

Goku turned and saw the silhouette of the slender man. His hair was pulled back, but blowing freely in the light breeze. His attractive, milky-blue face adjusted into view. His amber eyes were fixed on Goku with amusement.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Goku, that icy feeling you felt was the temporary paralysis I induced upon your body. It blocked out the outside world and locked you inside your mind." Yoshimi explained with an eerie calmness.

"I won't let you do it again!" Goku said as he flew forward to punch Yoshimi, but he went right through Yoshimi. "What?"

"Goku," Yoshimi turned to face Goku. "You didn't let me, and you can't stop me. You see, I am not really here. I am in your head. I can become solid, and seem real, but you can never tell the difference. I can hit you and you can hit me, but I will sustain no damage. You will. I will have you ensnared so deep in imagination you won't even know the difference between dream and reality." Yoshimi vanished before Goku's eyes.

Vegeta flew to the roof and landed next to Goku, looking like he was ready to fight. He looked around for Yoshimi, but saw only Goku. "Where is he? I heard him." Vegeta asked.

"He wasn't real…" Goku said.

"If he wasn't real, then how did we all hear him?" Asked a familiar voice from behind Goku and Vegeta. It was Trunks.

They all were baffled by the question and could give no answer.

"Goku, what happened when you and Yoshimi were supposed to fight? What did he do to you? Or better yet, what did you see?" Trunks asked with a 'to the point' tone in his voice.

Goku had a grave expression. He was getting ready to tell them something disquieting. _If only I could just forget…_

Yoshimi entered the Grand Room, where Tournga sat in a dark corner. He walked in to the lighted area, but he didn't kneel as the others had done. And Tournga didn't object to his lack of respect. Tournga knew better than to anger Yoshimi when he was in a bloodthirsty mood like this one. Yoshimi didn't address Tournga as 'My Lord' or 'Lord Tournga'. He spoke to him like an equal.

"I found something of interest in Goku's mind." He said.

"Go on." Tournga cajoled.

"Kina is with him and his friends." A malevolent smile spread across Yoshimi's face. "Shall I send her to meet her father?"

Tournga feared the reaction that would come of his answer, but he proceeded anyway. "No Yoshimi." Yoshimi's smile faded. "I have a better plan for her; you will get to do away with her in the end." Yoshimi still didn't look impressed. Thinking quickly Tournga said, "Why don't you go hunt those three humans down? Dogen and his group. I don't need them any more. And you look like you need something entertaining to do."

Yoshimi's expression didn't change much, but Tournga could see that he no longer intended to kill him, right now. "Fine. But you will leave Kina and Goku to me. Or I will have to find someone else of equal value." Yoshimi turned and strode out of the room.

When the door shut behind Yoshimi, Tournga heaved a sigh of relief from the tense situation. _He will kill me some day, but that day is not today._ Tournga leaned back in his chair.

Kina was standing in a black void. There was a man standing behind her. He had his arms wrapped around her in a loving manner. The face of the man became visible, it was Trunks. His lavender hair was covering his eyes as he bent his head over her right shoulder. He was whispering something into her ear. She smiled. Her arms were folded so she had them crossed and she was holding her elbows loosely. His arms were wrapped around hers and his hands were on hers. He tightened the grip into a hug. Then she felt a cold, chilling feeling that killed all the warmth in her heart. She opened her eyes to see that the arms wrapped around her were now a pale blue. She pushed away and turned at the same time to see Yoshimi standing before her. Terror struck her like a blow to the stomach. He smiled and stepped forward.

"Isn't he what you want? You have feelings for him don't you?" Yoshimi taunted.

"Get away from me!"

He grabbed her under the chin and forced her to look him directly in the eyes. She felt transfixed by his amber colored eyes. Everything in her mind was blank. Then the amber eyes faded to blue. Trunks was staring her in the face. He smiled. "Don't think you're safe with them." And he vanished. She was alone in the dark room, and it faded out of view.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a bed in one of the guest rooms in the Capsule Corp. building. She laid back down and shut her eyes. _No one is safe…_

To Be Continued…

AN: Continued in "DBGT: Time of my Life


End file.
